Final Goodbye
by mandella-sama
Summary: Aoshi is marrying another. How will Misao react? Will either survive losing their love? AxM Warning: Tragedy and suicide. No one dies…yet. READ Part two b!
1. To Fall

**Title:**Final Goodbye

**Summary:** Aoshi is marring another. How will Misao react? Will either survive losing their love? AxM two part song fiction Warning: Tragedy and suicide. No one dies….yet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Michelle Branch's Goodbye to You or Are You Happy Now.

**A/N: **It's sad I am warning you. I cried when I wrote it

**Part One:** Are You happy Now?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Now, don't just walk away_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aoshi!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pretending everything's ok**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Aoshi, look at me! Goddamn it, Aoshi, look at me! This isn't right and you now it. I was supposed to be the one you loved and you know it! I was… the…hic….hic….one." Misao said while pounding her fists against Aoshi's muscular chest. He finally looked at the petite girl slumped against him. His eyes were full of sorrow but he refused to relent. This was the way the future was going to go. He would marry another. He would leave Misao.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Aoshi pushed Misao off of his chest. He stoically watched her fall to the ground in a heap. Turning he walked away, away from her, away from his love. He had to give her up; he had to give up love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Aoshi! Aosh…..Aoshi……Aoshi……why? I loved you. I gave it all up! Everything! I will never love another!" Misao screamed at Aoshi's retreating form. She crumpled in on herself sobbing. Her heart was torn in two. She would never recover from this. Never.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now,   
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? _**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Himura-kun,

I am sorry to interrupt your happy family, but I have a serious problem. You see just last week Aoshi-san announced that he was leaving the Aoi-ya and that he was getting married to a girl by the name of Keiko Tabana. It crushed our dear Misao. She cried and screamed at Aoshi for an hour before he left. And now she hasn't left her room since. The others and I have tried to console her but nothing had worked. I have reason to believe that Aoshi-san doesn't want to marry Tabana-san. I am truly sorry for this interruption but you and Kaoru-san are the only ones Misao will listen to. Please heed my pleas.

Yours truly

Okina

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
You took all there was to take, _**

_**And left me with an empty plate**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Misao? Misao, its Kaoru! Please open the door!" Kaoru said tapping at Misao's door. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, and little baby Kenji had come from Tokyo to see Misao. All wanted to help her. Kaoru shifted uneasily on her feet before pushing open the door and striding in. The sight that she saw was horrific. Kaoru let out an earth shattering scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
And you don't care about it,  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, _**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Misao looked from her wrists to the Kunai she was holding and back again. 'To die or to live? Can I live without him? Can I? No I can not believe that he is gone! No!' Taking her kunai she pulled it across the soft skin of her wrist. Feeling the pain tangibly was to much for her shattered sanity. Sobbing over her bleeding wrist Misao threw herself into despair. She felt her life blood seep out of the shallow wound on her wrist and to a puddle under her. Then suddenly she heard Kaoru's voice, "Misao? Misao, its Kaoru! Please open the door!" Misao tried to yell for Kaoru to leave but her voice failed her. Her door was shoved open and Misao looked into Kaoru's wide blue eyes. Then Kaoru screamed and fainted. The pounding of feet was heard in the background. Suddenly Kenshin was in the room staring at the bleeding Misao and the fainted Kaoru.

"Misao-dono? What have you done?" Kenshin asked his eyes narrowed. He strode forward to Misao's crumpled body. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I have sealed my fate. Goodbye Himura. Tell Aoshi-sama that I love him and that this isn't his fault. It is my decision." Misao said feebly before passing out.

"You're not dead yet Misao-dono. I won't give up on you. I will be back later Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said before picking up the unconscious Misao. He turned around and with his god-like speed he fled the room. He had to find Megumi-dono and he had to do it quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now,   
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased, _**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Somewhere else in Kyoto Aoshi shinomori suddenly sat up straighter. Something was happening to Misao. He felt her battle ki suddenly become strong then weak. 'I have to find her. 'he thought.

"Going somewhere Aoshi?" Asked a tall old man on the other side of the room. The man watched Aoshi with critical eyes.

"Yes, but I will be back." Aoshi stated coldly.

"Good. We have a deal remember? Your life for hers." The man said. Aoshi narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Yes I remember."

"Good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? _**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Takani Megumi was in the guest room of the Aoi-ya sorting out her various medicines for their stay. Wherever she went someone got hurt, so it was easier to just be prepared. Suddenly she heard thundering footsteps and the cry of 'Megumi-dono!' Turning to face her door just as it was ripped open, she was faced with a flushed Kenshin holding a bleeding Misao.

"What happened Ken-san?" Megumi asked while she helped Kenshin set Misao on her own futon.

"She tried to kill herself," Kenshin said while holding up Misao's right wrist. Megumi was a trained doctor but still she had to gasp at the sight of the blood flowing out of Misao's wrist. Megumi saw flashbacks of Kanryuu's manor. This would have been her own wrist if Kenshin had not stopped her. Shaking her head of past memories Megumi rushed over to her medicine kit. Taking the necessary items she strode back to Misao.

"Kenshin go get me Okina." Megumi ordered. Kenshin nodded and left Misao in Megumi's care.

"Misao, what have you done?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Aoshi ran faster feeling in his gut that he needed to hurry. He soon reached the Aoi-ya. Aoshi pulled open the door and tore through the dinning room, through the kitchen, and up the stairs to where he felt Misao's ki. It was not Misao's room but Aoshi could sense her so he burst into the room. He was surprised to see Takani Megumi standing over a shape laying on a futon. When he saw that the shape was Misao Aoshi fell to his knees by the futon.

"What happened?" He asked while stroking Misao's pale cheek. Megumi looked sadly at Aoshi but answered him truthfully.

"She tried to kill herself. She won't die, but at the moment death is the last worry." Megumi said.

"What do you mean what's more pressing then death?" Aoshi said with venom dripping off his words. Megumi decided to tread lightly around the former killer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Could you look me in the eyes  
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have I been replaced,  
are you happy now?  
are you happy now?**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"If it happened once it could happen again. She obviously isn't in a stable mind at the moment. Aoshi, she is distraught by you leaving her. Aoshi why did you leave? You are here now without someone telling you that something was wrong. I believe that you love her. If so then why did you leave her? "Megumi asked the distressed Aoshi. He looked up at her with crazed eyes.

"I can not stay. I have to protect her. And the only way to protect her is to leave her."

"DO NOT GIVE ME THE 'I AM UNCLEAN AND NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER' SPEECH!" Megumi screeched flailing her arms above her head.

"That is not the case. I love her, but I am protecting her from….." Aoshi said softly till he trailed off at the end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now,  
Are you happy now?_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Protecting her from what?" asked a disembodied voice. Suddenly the door to the room opened to reveal Okina and Kenshin. Okina narrowed his eyes and asked again, "You are protecting her from what Aoshi. Tell me or die."

"I am protecting her from………………..

TBC

_A/N: HHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA A CLIFFHANGER! If you want me to put up the second part then you have to REVIEW! I want at LEAST 5 reviews! What is Aoshi protecting Misao from? Who was that old man Aoshi was talking to? Will it all turn out ok? Read part two and find out! Oh yeah and go to my profile and read my other stories!_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVEW!**


	2. To Be saved

**Title: **Final Goodbye

**Chapter:** To be saved

**Summary: **Aoshi is marrying another. How will Misao react? Will either survive losing their love? AxM Warning: Tragedy and suicide. No one dies….yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't Rurouni Kenshin.** I DO NOT OWN** Jessica Riddle's Even Angels Fall

**A/N: **Here's part two! I took a lot of time trying to find a song that fit, but I am still not happy with it! I was going to use Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch but it didn't fit. HELP ME! If you can find a song that fits better then please send me the lyrics so that I can repost. If you like it then that's fine!

Oh! One more thing the song is about Aoshi and Misao NOT Aoshi and Keiko!

--------------------------------Previously-----------------------------------

"_Protecting her from what?" asked a disembodied voice. Suddenly the door to the room opened to reveal Okina and Kenshin. Okina narrowed his eyes and asked again, "You are protecting her from what Aoshi. Tell me or die."_

"_I am protecting her from………………._

_--------------------------------Story-----------------------------------------_

_**You've found hope  
You've found faith,**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I am protecting her from disgrace." Aoshi said solemnly. Megumi raised an eyebrow at this. She was obviously NOT impressed with this answer. Okina glared a bit harder at Aoshi. Kenshin simply stood there.

"And….." Megumi hissed. Silently the rest of the room thanked Megumi for being blunt. Aoshi looked down at Misao and ran a hand trough her bangs. He gathered his strength and then looked up into Okina's critical eyes.

"I was in Kyoto's main market three weeks ago and that was where I met Keiko Tabana. She was the daughter of a very rich merchant. Apparently she took a liking to me because…….

_(Ok Obviously Aoshi will only remember his own thoughts and what he is awake to see. So he doesn't know all that you will know.)_

**FLASHBACK**

Aoshi was walking among the crowds in Kyoto's main market. He was on the look out for a few trinkets for the Aoi-ya workers. A new hair ornament for Omasu, a shield polish for Okon, new pink bows for Okina, and new headbands for Shiro and Kuro. His one problem was Misao. What could she possibly want? She wasn't girly, so no clothing would do. She was a picky eater so it was hard to tell what sweets she liked, so food was out. Aoshi Shinomori, former Okashira, the strongest Oniwabanshuu ninja, former shura, and all around ice block, was stumped. Misao was a mystery wrapped in unflattering cloths. _(had to make fun of the outfit)_ Walking from stall to stall Aoshi was getting more and more frustrated. Nothing was perfect for his Misao.

'Wait my Misao? No she is her own person! When have I ever questioned myself? But nothing's right. I do not even know her own feelings for me.' Just as Aoshi thought this a flash of light caught his attention. He turned to look at the offending object, Kunai. They were blood red with back silk wrappings on the handles. They were for display rather than use, but Aoshi knew that they were perfect. He glanced around trying to find the proprietor of the stall. Not finding him Aoshi turned in a complete circle. Suddenly he felt another person's ki close to him. Spinning around Aoshi saw a young woman in a black and red kimono smiling an evil smile at him.

"Looking for my father?" She asked with a glint in her eyes. She silently appraised his tall body. Obviously she approved because she readjusted her smile to one of innocence. If Aoshi were on of the Oniwbanshuu he probably would have fallen for the act. Aoshi, however, was an elite ninja and so put his body on high alert.

He also silently appraised her. She was al little taller than Misao and a little fuller. She had black hair that fell to her waist, with various combs to hold it from her face. Her eyes caught him the most though. They were only slightly slanted and were a leaf green. Captivating.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She smiled again when she caught him looking at her body. 'He's caught. He is a pretty one isn't he? I like this fly. I think this one needs to be kept.' She thought before turning her head daintily and softly yelling.

"Father a customer." A short man with grey hair stepped out of a covered wagon near the stall. The man caught his daughter's eyes and his own sparkled when she gave the slightest of nods. Aoshi watched the exchange closely. He did not what he saw. He decided he needed to take advantage of the situation.

" I would like to buy these Kunai." Aoshi stated with a cold glare. The man shuddered at the cold in the glare and nodded.

" I am happy that such craftsmanship is being appreciated," The man glanced at Aoshi's kodachis before continuing.

"But I am afraid before selling these wonders I must have a conversation with the would-be owner. I want them to have good homes you understand. Keiko stay with the cart." Said the man with an oily smirk. Aoshi inwardly bristled and gripped his kodachis tighter.

'All for Misao. All to make Misao happy. All to make her understand my feelings. All to say that I love her.' Aoshi thought as he followed the man into a near-by building.

----------------------------------------------------------

**_Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are.  
_**_--------------------------------------------------------_

The man led Aoshi into a small tea room and said, "Sit and I will go get refreshments." Aoshi glared at the man again but did as he was told.

"Oh. And I forgot my name is Hogo Tabana. The women you saw was my daughter Keiko Tabana. She is a beauty no? What is your name?"

" Aoshi Shinomori."

"Good strong name. I am glad." With one last cryptic smile Hogo left to retrieve refreshments. Hogo had to smile at his daughter's choice of future husband. He was tall, mysterious, and handsome.

'A fine match for Keiko. She deserves no less. The former Okashira, I hope this plan works. If it does then I will have a son soon. Now to get him to drink the sake.' Hogo thought as he retrieved special sake from a locked cupboard. Hogo rushed back, he did not want to leave his guest by himself for too long.

Aoshi watched the small man reenter the room and set down two sake bowls and a sake container. Aoshi glared at the offending object and then stated,

" I do not drink sake. Not ever."

"Oh, that's too bad. I will let you be on your way then."

"What about the kunai." Aoshi growled out. The oily man smirked and poured some sake into Aoshi's bowl and gestured for him to drink. Aoshi then realized that he had to drink the sake to get the kunai. Aoshi glared at the sake again and inwardly was cursing his intolerance of all alcohol.

Hogo smiled at Aoshi's scowl and thought, 'Yes fall into my web. For my little black widow will do the rest.' Aoshi picked up the bowl and placed it to his lips. He glanced at the man who was sipping his sake quietly, and drank the bowl down.

' Caught' Thought Hogo. He watched Aoshi sway and fall to his left. The affect of the drugs were instant and undetectable. Getting up Hogo left the room and retrieved his daughter. They had much to do before Shinomori woke.

_**Five Hours Later In A Room In The Tabana Household**_

Aoshi groggily woke in a shadowed room. Rubbing his eyes with a fist he began looking around the foreign room. The first thing he noticed was a sleeping body laying next to him in his futon. Aoshi sucked in a breath and tried to recall the night before. The last thing he remembered was drinking sake with Hogo Tabana. His mind was slow and thick as he tried to process what had happened. Suddenly the person next to him stirred and turned to face him. Aoshi looked at the women's face and had the shock of his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.**_

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmm. Hello sleepy. I was missing your touch." Said Keiko with a sultry smile. She trailed her long white figures down Aoshi's forearm. Then before he could react she pressed herself against his chest and kissed him with passion. Once his befuddled brain processed all the new information he roughly pushed her away. To his horror he saw that she was naked, and after a downward glance he realized that he too was naked.

" What have I done? I………."

Keiko smiled and said, "Fallen into my trap." Her words dripped venom. Aoshi suddenly realized he was in a room with a very deadly enemy. He reached out for his kodachi, only to find that his kodachis and his clothing were missing.

"Ah. Ah. Ah, I don't think your going anywhere. I have to speak with you first." Keiko said as if scolding a small child. She smiled a deadly smile and spoke again. " I am pregnant with your child Shinomori. Surly you can feel an extra ki?" Aoshi immediately searched for a third ki and felt sick when he felt it. She was indeed pregnant. He buried his head into his hands and thought of his love.

---------------------------------------------------------  
_**Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

'Misao I have failed you………..I have failed myself. Now I must marry this viper. This thing.' Aoshi looked up and glared at the thing in front of him.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I can feel it's ki? Well if you won't ask then I will tell. I was trained to be a ninja by my father. He is a former ninja from Tokyo. A week ago he told me to find my mate and I found you. Little did I know that I had accidentally picked the former Okashira of the great Oniwabanshuu. We will be a great match, The Black Widow and the former Okashira. Strong children we will have. You will have to marry me of course, that or dishonor your family. I have already sent a note to the Aoi-ya to tell them of our engagement. You will go there tomorrow to gather your things and then become mine forever. I will love you and you will learn to love me."

" The Black Widow who kills men in brothels for fun?"

"The one and only."

"I will do as you ask. But I will never love you. I have no heart to give away." Aoshi said before thinking, 'I already gave it.' He laid down to sleep, and cringed when she tried to snuggle close to him. Aoshi pushed the creature at his side away from him. She shrugged and laid on the other side of the futon with a satisfied smirk.

_**End Flashback**_

Aoshi finished his tail with his eyes closed. Okina, Megumi, and Kenshin stared at Aoshi with shocked expressions. Kenshin's mind quickly went to find a way out of this awful situation. He found none. Megumi looked down at the pale Misao and started to silently cry. It was a horrible fate. Okina on the other hand merely closed his eyes in thought.

Aoshi opened his eyes after a few minutes of silence before staring at Misao's delicate features. He leaned down and in a rare show of emotions kissed her on the forehead. While kissing her he murmured, "I would have married you."

----------------------------------------------------------

'**_ You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

At Aoshi's whispered words Okina's eyes sprung open and he laid a hand on the younger ninja's back. Pulling Aoshi back into the real world, Aoshi's features turned to ice again. Aoshi turned his head to look at Okina. Okina smiled his perverted smile and said,

"You did not sleep with Keiko. Though if you had then you could have rated her." Kenshin and Megumi both fell over at Okina's lecherous comment. Neither could believe that Okina was once a strong ninja, he was too much of an pervert. Not like Aoshi or Misao.

"Why do you say that Okina?" Aoshi asked monotonously. Okina had a look in his eye that told, Aoshi, that he had a plan. Okina stroked his beard, smiling to himself and then down at Misao.

"The drug they used is quite common, I have used it myself. It is colorless, odorless, and tasteless. It's ingredients work immediately and quickly. It's name is one I won't mention, but only desperate men would use it for it is hard to obtain. That is why you could not have slept with Keiko. You would have been unconscious for about five hours, with your size. Plenty of time to set up the scene. Your clothing gone and her naked. Why and how she is pregnant is a mystery, or at least the father is, but we will figure that out soon. Aoshi you should not have kept this from me. I am an elite ninja with wisdom beyond words." Okina said all this in a jovial voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Misao stirred and groaned. She was waking from her blood loss induced sleep. Megumi's hands flew to Misao's wrists, drawing them away from Misao's body. They watched as Misao opened her eyes. The once happy ocean blue of her eyes looked like a stormy sea. Misao blinked a few times before registering the people in the room in her mind. When her eyes fell on Aoshi they widened, then she smiled her first smile in a long while.

"Aoshi-sama. It is good to see you well………………..and home." Misao said in a small voice.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.**_

---------------------------------------------------------

Then she looked at Kenshin. "You look as red and oro'ing as ever. Megumi you still look like a devious fox. JIYA!" Misao attempted to get up and hug her elderly grandfather, but was pushed back down by Aoshi's strong hands on her shoulders.

"Do not get up yet. You are not well enough." Misao glanced down at her bandage covered wrists and her smile fell. She reached down and grabbed the blanket that had fallen off and pulled it over her head. A weak voice came out of the blanket saying for Aoshi and the others to leave her. Aoshi's eyes hardened and he looked at Kenshin and Okina.

Okina nodded to both Aoshi and Kenshin and they took there conversation out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

"Megumi? Why is Aoshi-sama back? He left for good right?" Misao ask as Megumi picked up her medical supplies. Megumi looked at the young ninja and smiled.

"I believe that Aoshi-san will be coming back soon." Megumi said with a fox smile. In her mind she added, 'And I also believe that he loves you.' Misao blinked at Megumi's statement. Could Aoshi really not be getting married? 'He could have realized that he loved me not the Keiko person. I could still have a chance.'

Megumi saw Misao's eyes fill with hope and allowed herself a real smile. If Aoshi could get out of the engagement then she was sure that Misao would get better. Then there might be little icy weasels running around everywhere. Fox ears appeared at this thought and Megumi started her annoying laughing.

"OHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOH!"

"Megitsune, you scare me sometimes." said Misao while backing away from Megumi. Megumi pointedly ignored Misao and continued to put away her medical supplies. Suddenly she hissed and pulled her wrist from under herself. While trying to escape the crazed Fox Misao had leaned on her wounded wrist. Misao glanced at her wrist before becoming entranced by it. With morbid fascination Misao began to unravel the bandage Megumi had put over it.

Once unwrapped Misao stared at the long red line that went from her palm to half way to her elbow. There was a brand new scab over it along with some black stitching. Misao used her fingers of her other hand to start to scratch at Megumi's work. Realizing what she was doing Misao quickly wrapped the stained bandage back over the wound. 'I can't believe I did that. I feel sick.' Misao glanced around till she saw a chamber pot.

Megumi was thinking about getting some tea when she heard the sounds of retching. Turning she saw Misao hunched over the room's chamber pot. Megumi's eyes widened when she saw the loose bandages on Misao's wrist. 'Damn she ……………..wait did she reopen the wound?' Megumi thought as she ran to Misao's side.

"Misao are you alright?" Megumi asked as she held back Misao's unbound hair. Misao shook her head as she began retching the rest of her stomach. When she was finished Misao turned to face Megumi.

"I think I reopened the wound. I didn't mean to……………..It was like I was in a trance!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

Megumi looked at the frantic Weasel with sadness. Misao deserved better then this. Pain, Fear, and lies. It was hard to think of this small woman as a ninja, let alone the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. Megumi helped the smaller women up and over to the futon.

"Misao, do you think that you will do this again." Megumi asked with rare seriousness. Misao's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

"It was a mistake. Kaoru came in at the wrong time. I had too, or she would have thought I was a coward. I had to prove that I was serious about not living without Aoshi-sama." Misao said while watching Megumi rebinding her wrist.

"You did not need to prove that you were brave to Kaoru or yourself. You protected the Aoi-ya and have become Okashira at sixteen. You are braver then most, Misao. Possibly braver then Aoshi." Megumi said. Misao stared at the other women with a new respect. Megumi truly understood her thoughts about her bravery. Megumi understood that Misao could not live in a world where people thought badly of her.

"I think that I will be alright now. Megumi I promise that I will not try this again." Megumi smiled at the little weasel and hugged her to her chest. Megumi had saved yet another life that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**_No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
--------------------------------------------------------_**

"Aoshi-san do you know what Ninja clan this man is from?" Okina asked Aoshi with a straight face. They sat in a spare room of the Aoi-ya, it was devoid of furniture and life other than the two ninjas and the former Battousai. Aoshi glanced at Battousai once before speaking.

"No Okina I do not. They made it impossible for me to find out. They drugged me regularly." Aoshi said with a scowl. He did not like showing Battousai a failure. Okina nodded and then said,

"I do not think he is a ninja. He certainly doesn't move like one, yes I have seen Hogo Tabana before. His plans also do not seem to be well thought out. What would have happened if you had not drunken or had drunk and then was immune? What if you woke to early? A well trained ninja would have been more careful. I believe that he is a desperate man with a pregnant daughter. Pregnant BEFORE she is married. And not by you Aoshi."

"I believe that Okina is right. I did not feel Kenji's ki until a month after conception. I know I do not have ninja training, but my sword style depends on reading my opponent. I believe that Keiko-dono was pregnant before you ever laid eyes on her. Her father is trying to save her reputation, by ruining yours." Kenshin said with a small smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all..._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

"Aoshi? Where is he?" Keiko walked down the halls of the Tabana household. She was annoyed, Aoshi never came home this late, Papa made sure of that. Suddenly she felt hands wrap around her waist and mouth. She struggled for a few fruit less minutes before turning her head to look at her capture. She saw……..

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**You're on the ride**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

"Make a sound and your throat is mine." Said the shadow behind Keiko. Keiko's eyes widened.

"Who are you? Wait I know…………….. Ejiri?"

"Correct love, now what's this about you marring another?" said Ejiri in a cold voice.

"I had to, you disappeared, and I'm pregnant." Keiko said in distress. Ejiri smiled and turned her around. He was a tall man with black hair in a high ponytail. His most notable trait was a long scar on the right side of his left cheek. He turned Keiko in his arms and hugged her. She stared into his black eyes and smiled a gentle smile.

"I've come back, now where is your husband to be?"

"I don't know, he has not returned." As her words finished echoing in the hall they heard feet running down the halls. Ejiri pulled Keiko behind himself and drew his katana from his side. A few moments later three men rounded the corner. One was tall with black hair in a ninja outfit, one was old man also in a ninja outfit, and the last was obviously the Battousai with his red hair and cross shaped scar.

"What business do you have here?" Ejiri's voice echoed in the long hall. The tall man smirked an ice cold smirk and threw an old short man out from behind his back. The man was Hogo Tabana. Hogo looked up at Ejiri and his eyes narrowed.

"You filthy killer I thought I got rid of you?" said Hogo, behind Ejiri Keiko gasped.

"You did what father? I loved him………….he is the father of my child you knew that! You could have ruined me if I hadn't gotten a fiancé!" Keiko shrieked. Hogo never got a chance to tell his daughter off. He was silenced by a flying dagger.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**You might as well  
Open your eyes**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hmm He thought he could kill me. Well now that he is gone I think I will marry Keiko," Said Ejiri. Then Ejiri looked over to the shocked intruders.

"What? I killed that man yes, but I can see that you have all killed before also. He tried to kill me Ejiri the Shadow! And only with three assassins! HA! Not even the Police swordsmen could catch me. Now who are you two………….I know you Battousai." Ejiri said with a happy air.

"So you are the Dark Shadow of Kyoto? You murdered for nearly a year without being caught. I am Okina of the Oniwabanshuu. That man in the trench coat is Aoshi Shinomori, the former Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu." Okina said while stroking his beard. Then he sat down on the floor and motioned for Aoshi and Kenshin to continue.

"I'll be watching from here. I was never the same after fighting Aoshi-san." Kenshin nodded and said, "This one thinks he will also stay out of this battle. Aoshi-san please continue, it is your fight."

Aoshi looked at Kenshin and Okina and nodded, 'It's for Misao.'

Ejiri fell into a fighting stance and then pulled out of it. Smiling Ejiri started to speak.

"There is no need to fight Shinomori. I will take Keiko and leave, she is all I came for anyway. I will return to the mountains and you will go back to your little girl, Misao, I think that's her name. She might just need your help at present. I left her a gift, I knew who you were long before this night. Do take care……………I'll drink to her death later, you understand." With that said Ejiri grabbed Keiko and ran. No one moved to stop him. Aoshi was the first to turn and run out of the Tabana house towards the Aoi-ya.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**_You will fly and you will crawl;_**

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

Okon knocked on Megumi's shoji and waited. In a few moments Megumi opened the shoji and ushered Okon in.

"I have brought Misao some soothing tea I bought at the market today."

"That will do nicely. She needs to sleep and the tea will help." Megumi walked over to Misao who was trying to tie her obi atraighter. Megumi rolled her eyes at the Weasel-girl's frantic actions.

"Misao here is your tea." Misao looked up at Megumi and Okon and smiled. She was getting thirsty. Reaching up she took the tea, and thanked Okon and Megumi.

"Thanks." Misao suddenly realized that Okon was practicaly breathing down her neck. "Okon, your obi isn't straight. You'll need to retie it." Okon immediately scowled, but walked out of the room.

"That wasn't very nice Weasel-girl." Said Megumi with a fox's smirk. She knew that Misao simply didn't want Okon to hover. Megumi couldn't have made Okon mad better her self………………well maybe she could.

"Drink up."

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**God knows even angels fall.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

Aoshi ran faster, he could hear Battousai's footsteps catching up with ease. They soon reached the Aoi-ya and ran for Megumi's room. If they could only make it.

"Stay here and guard the door Battousai." Aoshi said in a breathless voice. Kenshin merely nodded and stopped. Drawing his katana, no assassin would get Misao this night.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
**_No such thing as you lost it all._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

Misao looked at the tea and drank it. After finishing she made a face.

"What is it Misao?' Megumi asked seeing the face. Misao grabbed her throat and started to choke. Suddenly the shoji of the room burst open and Megumi was pushed aside. Aoshi fell to his knees next to a chocking Misao.

"You can't die." Aoshi hissed. Misao's eyes widened at the amount of emotions he was showing. She tried to clear her throat but choked again.

"I will not marry Keiko."

"W-w-water…………….." Misao struggled to say. Aoshi glanced at a confused Megumi and she went to get water. Aoshi gathered Misao into his arms and started to rock her fragile body. When she returned Aoshi slowly poured the water down Misao's throat.

-----------------------------------------------------------**_  
God knows even angels fall._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

"I am glad Aoshi-sama,that you are not marring her, I would have missed you. I-I-I feel so strange." Misao said while putting a pale hand on her forehead. Aoshi's mind started on over load. While he searched his mind for possible poisons that Misao could have drunk, and their antidotes, he never heard a commotion going on out side the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------**_  
Even angels fall_**

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

Misao watched Aoshi's face contort in pain. She was making him feel more pain. She should feel happy, she had her Aoshi back. But was this all merely a shame? She honestly no longer knew. Suddenly she felt a queer thing stir in her stomach. A sudden need to sleep forever enveloped her. Was this the end? Was this feeling the reason Aoshi had told her not to die? Why had he come? Was he really not going to marry ……….. marry ………… marr ….. mar …………………………..

-----------------------------------------------------------**_  
Even angels fall_**

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

Suddenly Aoshi felt Misao's body fall limp in his arms. Aoshi's eyes widened. He thought that he had more time to save her. He had wasted time and his stupidity had killed Misao. His Misao was dead. Rain fell that night, as if morning the death of the sun. A human sun, a radiant being that brought warmth and light. Misao.

**The End **

**A/N: Crap I know……………..So that's it. I'M EVIL! I'm not happy with it but oh well. How do you like the sound of this story………….How To Ask Aoshi Shinomori To Sadies. Basically the story of Misao TRYING to ask Aoshi to Sadie Hawkins………….. it's a comedy. Like it? Review "Yes I like it" If you want me to write it. Later, read my other works, I like Green Tea Desires the best!**

Thanks to the reviewers!

**Vegztbonegal: **You're my first reviewer for this story! Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you like the ending!

**Dayof46: **I'm glad that you like it! I don't like song-fictions very much either, but I am guilty of writing them! I know that I didn't update quickly but I did try to! I hope this pleases you!

**Lady Sora Love: **Hahahaha. I'm sorry m'lady for the cliffhanger but here is the second part! I sincerely hope m'lady likes this part.

**Nevaeh Azalea: **I UPDATED yeah! I am glad for your review it was motivation!

**Jmg: **Here is the last part! Thanks for the review!

**Jesphoenix05**: I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I had prior engagements that took up my time. Thank you for reviewing!


	3. To Wake from a dream

**Title: **Final Goodbye

**Chapter:** To be saved

**Summary: **Aoshi is marrying another. How will Misao react? Will either survive losing their love? AxM Warning: Tragedy and suicide. No one dies….yet. NEED TO READ CHAPTER THREE!

**Disclaimer: I **don't Rurouni Kenshin.

**A/n: **The rest……………..

**Part two b: **To Wake from a dream

--------------------Previously----------------------------

Suddenly Aoshi felt Misao's body fall limp in his arms. Aoshi's eyes widened. He thought that he had more time to save her. He had wasted time and his stupidity had killed Misao. His Misao was dead. Rain fell that night, as if morning the death of the sun. A human sun, a radiant being that brought warmth and light. Misao.

--------------------Story!--------------------------------

**_Five minutes before Misao's 'death'_**

Megumi watched the pair interact. Aoshi was frantic, that much Megumi could tell. She was worried that he had lost his mind. Misao was fine and obviously not going to try killing herself again. So why was Aoshi being so frantic?

"You can't die." Megumi's eyes widened at his heart felt statement. She had never heard him speak with such emotion, not even when Misao had tried to kill herself. Then Aoshi's words came to her mind. She had been hearing his emotion not his words. 'You can't die.' What did he mean by that? Misao was fine, she had choked on the tea that was all. Megumi heard Misao try to clear her throat, and fail. Then Aoshi said,

"I will not marry Keiko." Megumi smiled, it was going just as she had thought. Aoshi wouldn't marry Keiko and Misao would finally be loved like she deserved. Megumi ,in her ecstasy, did not hear Misao's plea for water. It wasn't until she felt eyes staring at her with a burning intensity, which she quickly left for the said water. Megumi hurried to the well and filled a cup with fresh, cool water. When she returned to the room Aoshi had Misao in his arms and was rocking her in a soothing way. Aoshi took the water from Megumi, and she watched with sick fascination as he slowly poured the liquid down Misao's throat.

Misao's strangled voice broke the silence, "I am glad Aoshi-sama, that you are not marrying her, I would have missed you. I-I-I feel so strange." Megumi then looked at Misao with some fear. 'Why should she feel strange? She has had no medicine.' Megumi thought.

Misao put a shaking and pale hand on her forehead, and Aoshi's eyes glazed over with thought. Something did not add up in Megumi's mind. Why was Misao and Aoshi acting like this? Misao was not dying, Megumi had seen to that. Then Megumi heard a loud commotion coming from outside the shoji. Her curiosity got the better of her concern for Misao, and she opened the shoji and strode out. Carefully shutting the shoji quietly behind her Megumi turned to face the source of the noise.

Her eyes met the sight of blood. It was every where. Even her doctors training could not stop her from gasping. She quickly looked for the source of the noise and the blood. She found the tell tale body not two feet away from her person. Then man was alive, and would not die, however he would never retain his good looks. His face was mangled. As if in a trance Megumi turned her head to face the culprit. She was faced with a blood covered Sanosuke, and a clean Kenshin. Yahiko was not far away, and was in the process of knocking a man unconscious with his bokken. Kaoru was not far from him with her foot on the top of a very badly beaten man's chest. It was an odd scene.

"What happened here?" Asked a confused Megumi. Kenshin did not smile. It was not a good sign.

"These men, no, assassins were sent here to kill Misao-Chan as a type of revenge, for Ejiri. He wanted Aoshi to be unhappy for he was there fro Keiko when ,Ejiri, couldn't." Said Kenshin with a grim face. Megumi must have looked confused because the whole story of the confrontation in Tabana's house, and how Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko had heard the commotion and had come to help. Megumi nodded. And then asked,

"Then why is Aoshi in there acting like………….." Her words were drowned out by a heart wrenching scream. The scream was Aoshi's. The group that had formed in the hall immediately ran into the room. The sight that meet them was one of utter despair. Aoshi was holding Misao to his chest and was crying silently. Her body was limp.

A thunderous racket filled the Aoi-ya as the rest of the Oniwabanshuu appeared in the room. Their faces were questioning until they saw the morning Aoshi, and the limp Misao in his strong arms. As a solemn air filled the room, Megumi rushed to her patient. Megumi tried to pull Misao out of Aoshi's grasp so she could examine her, but Aoshi let out an animalistic growl and did not let Misao go.

"Aoshi-san I need to examine her. I could still try to see if I could do something." Aoshi merely growled louder and backed away with Misao in his arms. Then a cold voice rang across the room making Aoshi snap out of his trance.

"AOSHI, give her to Megumi-san, NOW." Said Okina with an air of finality. Aoshi nodded with reluctance and surrendered Misao to Megumi's caring arms. Megumi looked Misao over before laughing a stained and sad laugh. All eyes in the room filled with anger. Why was Megumi laughing at Misao being dead?

"What are you laughing for, Megumi? It is not the time for your sick humor." Said an irate Kaoru. Megumi merely smiled at the aggravated and sad raccoon girl.

"Misao is not dead." Megumi said before breaking into her annoying fox laugh once more. This time the eyes of the beings in the room filled with awe. None could believe it.

"She is merely in a deep slumber. She has been put to sleep with a normal sedative. Someone must have slipped it into the green tea here in the Aoi-ya. It looks like this ,Ejiri, wanted you to lower your guard by drugging Misao. With you in morning, his assassins would come in and kill both Misao and your self. Anyone who got in the way too. It was a clever plan, but with some errors." Megumi said while handing a sleeping Misao to Aoshi. Aoshi stared down at the young women (Misao) and kissed her forehead. He could not believe that he had nearly lost her, again.

**Four Hours Later**

Misao felt a strange pain fill her mind. 'What is that?' She thought in annoyance, she had been at peace before. Suddenly she felt as if her life was being flushed back into her veins. She could ,for the first time in hours or years, feel all the parts of her body. Misao hesitantly tried moving her left pinky. It moved slowly up and down. She felt sluggish and stupid.

Suddenly she was aware of another's body heat. She then attempted to open her eye lids. At first the effort was too great, but after a few battles with the lids, they opened. She slowly and stupidly looked around the room, before looking up. Her gaze was met with a sleeping Aoshi's face. It seemed that since she had passed out he had moved to sit behind her.

She smiled at the closeness. This simply felt right. And in some part of her conscious mind she knew that she had earned a few moments or years of happiness. With these pleasant thoughts in mind Misao fell asleep again. If she had the strength to look up once more she would have seen a pair of loving and understanding icy blue eyes gazing at her.

_**A/n**: _Okay that's the end_ (I mean it this time)_, but there is an **epilogue**_(I had to write it)_, but if you like the way the story ended and want no more then don't read the epilogue. It is the **ONLY** real **fluff** in this story. But if you read the epilogue or not, **don't **forget to **REVIEW**!

**Epilogue:**

Aoshi sat in the corner of the Aoi-ya's garden meditating, or at least trying to. His keen ninja sense could feel another's gaze on his own form. Frowning unconsciously, he opened both icy eyes to stare into a pair of matching blue ones. The little girl in front of him seemed his match in every way. She was stoically glaring him down. Her black hair fell into her face, much like his own. They were like a mirror. She was a younger female version of him, down to the way they acted.

"Why do you stare so, child?" Aoshi asked in an emotionless voice. The child's face suddenly split into a smile, showing the other side of her personality. She looked like an imp now.

"Staring at you Aoshi-sama."

"I am your_ father_, not Aoshi-sama to you. Where is your mother?" The little girl scrutinized her father for any sign of joking ness, when she found none she answered in all seriousness.

"She said she needed some time alone. She said that she was looking at a "slice of her life" and wished me to find you." Said the seven year old. Upon hearing his daughter say the words "slice of her life", Aoshi quickly got up. Something was wrong with in Misao.

"Stay here. Okon is over yonder. Do not move from this spot." Aoshi said with a tone of iciness in his voice. It left no room for retort or disobedience. It was a tone that Aoshi had used on Misao many years ago when she was but a child.

Aoshi nodded to Okon as he passed. Okon nodded back, she understood the silent order. She would watch the child.

Aoshi silently swept into his room, and found Misao sitting in a corner with her back to him. Aoshi walked briskly up to her and pulled her into his arms as he sat. She was in a trance much like the one she had been in just before she had slit her wrists all those years before. She was staring at a kunai and her wrists. Aoshi spoke in a low tone as to not scare her when she came out of her trance.

"Please don't Misao-mine." This was successful in waking Misao from her waking dream. She shook her head and then turned it toward Aoshi. She smiled a sad smile only for him and set down the kunai.

"I wasn't going to Aoshi, I was just remembering." With an afterthought she added, "And rejoicing." Aoshi must have stared at her in confusion, though he would never admit it. Misao merely smiled and motioned out the open window not far from where they sat. Out the window one could just see the little seven year old playing with an older Okon.

"If I had died, I would have never gotten to meet Nao_(the daughter)_. My saving grace. She is so like you Aoshi-sama." Aoshi winced at the nickname that had never seemed to go away, but answered anyway.

"She has you in her also. She can be an imp." Misao smiled. She certainly was proud of her little brood. Misao stared at the setting sun, just visible above the Aoi-ya's walls. She would never forget her family and she would never repeat past mistakes. She had two strong reasons for living, and she would protect them with her life.

**READ!**

**A/n: COME ON! Like I would Kill off Misao, I swear if you believed that then……well you did. Anyway I just wanted to have three chapters of one story. Yeah I know it's sad. Moving on. Nao was the name of a japanese girl in my middle school. I don't think I spelled her name right though.  
**


End file.
